The Game
by xPrettyxGirlxSwagx
Summary: When it comes to the game, I'd like to play hard to get... women have to work for my affection. But when I meet one woman in particular who come to find out... goes by the same game I play... I begin to question: Have I finally met my match? Rated M: For sexual content, don't like? Don't read. John Cena/OC. Requested for: Pin Up Strong Glamazon


**The Game**

When it comes to the game, I'd like to play hard to get... women have to work for my affection. But when I meet one woman in particular who come to find out... goes by the same game I play... I begin to question: Have I finally met my match?

**A/N: This is another one-shot request for Pin Up Strong Glamazon. It's kind of long... but I hope you enjoy it! :) I'm happy to see people making requests. Keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE, as John Cena is owned by the WWE and himself. I also don't own the OC here in the story, she is owned by Pin Up Strong Glamazon. **

**Dictionary Note: The term "_Sheik"_ that you will see not too far from the start of the story, is slang terminology and it describes a man being masterful and irresistibly charming to women. **

**Warning: Rated M. Another sexual explicit story, don't like? Don't read. :) **

* * *

**John's POV**

When it comes to the game, I'd like to play hard to get... women have to work for my affection. I don't know about any men here in the WWE, but I'm tired of the nice guy act I always used to play. I needed a change. A change in direction of how I'm going to direct my relationship, love, and sex life.

It's something that'll make women crave for me more... something that'll drive women crazy. And I think I see my first victim.

I'm seen in my locker room, watching a Divas match between Eve Torres and a New Diva peaking my immediate interest. She's hot. I love her attitude in the ring. That's something I'd probably go for in a woman. Besides, this whole good guy meets good girl is kind of getting old. When it comes to a man like me... I crave for change... I crave for something different.

It was a Heel vs. Heel match. Apparently, Eve and this new Diva had a confrontation earlier. She didn't like the appearance of this new Diva as she thought she would steal the spotlight from her. The segment ending with the new Diva slapping the taste out of Eve, and the General Manager settled a match.

My mind instantly flashes back to her confessing that Eve Torres was only going to use me to gain my fame, as well as using Zack Ryder as well.

I know I've talked about change in the dating of the Divas in the WWE, but Eve Torres isn't really my type. I don't know, there's something about her, save for her agenda to use me to gain more fame, that rubs me the wrong way. And I just figured I didn't want to associate myself with the likes of Eve Torres.

This new Diva on the other hand. Well, she's different. She just has this attitude in the ring that makes me extremely attracted to her. And I don't know... she kind of has this mystery behind her... and it's that which makes me curious.

I look back up at the television when I see that this new Diva won the match. Very nicely done. I think I might just have to meet this young woman. I get up from my locker room and make my way out into the halls.

I strolled down the hallways, aimlessly when I catch the sight of her. Well, here goes nothing.

I approach the young red head woman, tapping her on the shoulder. She turns and the first thing that gets me is her eyes. Her beautiful amber eyes... they're so hypnotizing... I felt like if I kept staring at them long enough... I'd go on some magical journey.

I expected a smile... but I get a smirk instead. That's funny. I wonder what's making her smirk at me like that. I didn't even say one word to the woman.

"So you just now decided to come and talk to me, huh John?"

"See that's not fair, you know my name... but I don't know yours." I smirked.

"You don't have to know my name." She shakes her head.

My eyebrow perched at the statement. "Excuse me? I don't have to know your name? Well, why not?"

"Because John..."

"Because what? I don't understand. What are you trying to do?" I asked her curiously.

"No, John. The question is... what are you trying to do? I'm not stupid. I know what kind of guy you are." The young red head's smirk grows deviously at me, as if she's reading my mind. What the hell?

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just want to know your name. Is that too hard to ask?" I asked throwing my hands up.

"No... it's not. But you know what is hard? Me." She turns on her heel, and walks away, leaving me flabbergasted. "Playing hard to get huh? Newbie." I catch up to her, grabbing her arm. She smiles at me then.

"Oooh. Feisty. I like that."

"Well, looks like I'm well on my way." I smirked.

"You know, John, I maybe wrong, but I'd think you maybe flirting with me."

"Pretty and smart."

"Try again. John."

"Alright... but can I just ask you one question? What is it about me that makes you act this way? Did I... do something to you?"

"No. You didn't. But let me ask you something John. Did you ever stop to think... that maybe... just maybe women nowadays are tired of being the victims to your boyish charm?"

I never really thought of that really. "Yeah, I thought so. Later, Sheik." She blows a kiss at me, and takes off down the hallway.

I can't believe this. This woman... believe it or not,as much as I hate to say it... has played me at my own game.

**Stephanie's POV**

It's always the same damn thing with guys. Why do we girls always have to be the one's to fall victim to being 'swayed' by some guy? Why does the guys always have to be the one's to play hard to get? Well, I for one, am damn tired of it if you ask me. It's time for the guys to fall victim to me.

I proved that with John earlier. He really thinks that he can get a Diva like me?

He'll be back. I know that he will.

"Hey new girl." I hear a voice say. I smirked and turned to meet the eyes of Randy Orton. Something tells me that he wants the one thing John wants as well. A light bulb clicks, and suddenly I have an idea.

"Orton. What a pleasant surprise. Just the man I wanted to see."

His devilishly famous smirk lies right on his stupid face. He has no idea what I'm about to do. "I must say... uhh... I really do enjoy your matches. All of them. I was... before becoming a WWE Diva, a HUGE fan of you."

"Really now?" He asks with an eyebrow perched. "Yes. I still am by the way." I lied. "And I can't absolutely wait for your match with Cena. I'm sure... that you'll show him just what kind of Viper you really are."

"Will do."

"And by the way, just so you know who your biggest fan is... my name is Stephanie. But for you, you can call me Eclipse."

"Eclipse. I like that... it sounds... dark."

"I figured you would." I spun on my heel and walked away with a smirk on my face. _Fool. _

**John's POV**

I get ready for my match against Randy, when I see Eve in the hallways. "Hey, Eve. Wait up." I jog out of my locker room to catch up with Eve. I needed to know more about this new Diva. I can't stop replying our confrontation in my head.

"John. Hmph. You are the last person for you to talk to me, you know? After you embarrassing me on television. Well, it's too late John. You can't have me, now. I might have AIDS or something." Eve mocked.

"I'm not here to talk about you and me. I want to know more about that New Diva you were facing."

"HER? Goddamn, what does she have that I don't?"

"A Brain for that matter. But that's not the point, what's her name? What is she all about?" I asked her. I couldn't help myself anymore. If I couldn't get my answers from her, I had to get them from somewhere else.

"The Eclipse. That's what she calls herself. I don't know what the hell her problem is. She thinks she waay up on her little high horse now that she defeated me." Eve spat.

"What is her real name?"

Eve thought for a moment, reflected back to her memories with John. "Oh yeah, Stephanie. John told me about her. He's the one who signed her."

"Stephanie huh?" I couldn't help but smirk. Oh yeah, I got you now Stephanie. "Okay, well, thanks Eve."

"What? You don't want nothing else for me?"

"Does it look like I want anything else from you?" I turned and head back toward my locker room, getting ready for my match.

* * *

Randy Orton was the first to come out to a parade of boos from the WWE Universe. A proud smirk came upon his face, welcoming the heat from the crowd. This is what he needed, this crowd, this hatred. It fed his ego. Not to mention the burning image of the Eclipse, the woman he met backstage.

Lilian Garcia's voice boomed throughout the arena, her voice overpowering Randy's entrance theme. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 235 pounds, Randy Orton!"

He'd be lying if Randy said that she didn't interest him at all. She out of all the people in the WWE Universe, was a fan of The Viper, Randy Orton. She stood out from the crowd, that's what made her different from everybody else.

It drove him crazy thinking about her.

Randy made his entrance to the ring, stand up on the corner of the turnbuckle and doing his signature pose. John Cena was the next to make his interest, performing his signature salute to the troops.

He got into the ring, took off his shirt and threw it into the cheering crowd when the bell rings. The two men stared at each other as they circled around the ring.

The two men locked up in a hold, each of the two men showing their strength. John overpowers Randy, and ends up pushing him up against the turnbuckle. Randy smirked at the power, he shakes it off when he catches John into a headlock.

John breaks free and punches Randy a few times, and performs a hip toss, throwing Randy onto the mat. Randy got up angry, catching John into a European Uppercut, and performs a back breaker on him.

Randy stares into the crowd, a parade of boos overshadowing him when he notices something.

Coming down the ramp, was Stephanie. She was wearing an 'Apex Predator' t-shirt and all types of Randy Orton gear. Stephanie was apparently showing her appreciation of what Randy does in the ring, by supporting him.

Randy smiles at the sight of her. That's just what he wanted to see. Stephanie... covered in all things Randy Orton. John takes note of Stephanie's appearance as well, when Randy takes hold of John and starts to beat him viciously. He knew why he was doing it, he was doing it to impress Stephanie.

John fought back however, after all, his encounter with the red-head diva was still glued to his mind, and he wasn't about to let Randy Orton, show him up while she's out here.

The two went back and forth, both determined to impress the diva. And for a moment, to Stephanie, it looked like Randy was gaining the upper hand on Cena.

Stephanie went on the apron, the referee giving her a questionable look, when Randy turned to face the diva. They smirked at each other, when Stephanie grabs Randy and hauls him in for a kiss. John caught the lip action, and a heat of jealousy touched his face.

He wasn't technically with Stephanie, but the kiss she shared with Randy bothered him a lot.

The distraction gave John enough time to recover as he gets up, picking up Randy for the Attitude Adjustment. He looks at Stephanie for a moment, confused as to why she's out here, and slams Randy onto the ground.

Stephanie smirked as John went down for the cover.

"1...2...3."

Ding. Ding. Ding.

John Cena's music blasted throughout the entire arena, as the crowd cheered enthusiastically. "Here's your winner, John Cena."

John celebrated with the crowd, when he turned his attention to Stephanie. She steps inside the ring, staring at John, when she winks at him. She turned to look at the fallen body of Randy Orton. Stephanie smirks down at WWE's Apex Predator, blowing him a kiss goodnight.

John stares at her confused, when Stephanie rolls out of the ring and heads up the ramp. John wasn't stupid. Obviously, Stephanie did that for a reason... distract Randy so he could win the match. He just had to figure out why.

**Backstage... **

It wasn't like her. It wasn't really like her to help John win the match... it really wasn't. The real motive behind Steph's appearance in John's match, was a lot darker than one can think. She was just using Randy. She knew it... and John probably knows it now since she helped him win the match.

Speak of the Devil, John stopped her from her tracks. "What was that all about? _Stephanie._" John smirked down at the diva. "Yeah, you thought I wouldn't figure it out huh?"

"Very good John. I'm impressed."

"Why did you do that? Why did you help me win?"

"Oh no, it wasn't for you. I have my reasons for doing it."

"You really are something else huh?" John asked her.

"Yeah, I am." Stephanie smirked. "You know, John. You're a nice guy... if your lucky enough... there might be some future in it for us. You know?"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute, I'm confused. You went from playing hard to get, to being easy to get? I don't understand."

"You should."

"Well, two can play at that game, Stephanie. If that's how you wanna play it, then I'm in. Now I'm playing hard to get. How's it feel? How's it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?"

Stephanie frowned. "I don't know... it makes me wanna do something to get your attention."

"You don't have what it takes. Just admit it, you want me... bad." John teased.

"Well, how about you admit it? You want me just as well as I want you. The thing is John, you too don't have what it takes to get a woman like me. I'm too woman enough for you." Stephanie retorted.

"You can't make me crack, Steph. You know you can't, I invented this game. I am the one too hard to get. You know you want me, you just don't want to admit it."

"Wanna bet?"

John's smirk only grew wider. "You damn right. You can't win at something you're not good at."

Stephanie shook her head. It was obvious to John, that she wants him. But she had to admit, she didn't like it when the tables are turned on her. "Alright then, it's game. I'll be sure that you are the first one to crack."

"In your dreams."

* * *

**Next week on Raw, backstage, off-camera... **

"What the hell was that all about? You sold me out, Stephanie!" Randy Orton yelled, getting in Stephanie's face. Stephanie only smirked. "Now, now, Randy... I would never do such a thing..."

"You did, you helped Cena win. Why?"

"I didn't do it for Cena. I did it for myself."

"Well, why did you do it? Tell me... now." Randy demanded.

"I did it to get inside your head, Randy. You know you want me... the question is... just what exactly are you going to do about it?" Stephanie asked her, a devious smirk on her face.

"I'll show you tonight, with my rematch with Cena. But look, Stephanie, I'm not somebody to be fucking with... bottom line. You got that?"

"Yes, I most certainly do, Randy."

Now to get inside John's head...

**{xxx}**

"Hey John." Divas Champion, Layla makes her way to John with a smile on her face. "Hey, Layla."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"There's been rumors everywhere John. And I was just wondering... what's up with you and this Stephanie girl?"

"Nothing's going on. She's just... she's just a pain in my ass." John tells Layla, when he spots Stephanie eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oh..." Layla only giggled. Stephanie crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Well, it figures much. She seems bad news."

"I agree." John told her. "Well, I have a match next. I have to go. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Lay."

Stephanie shook her head, approaching John. "What was that all about?"

"What?"

"'See ya, Lay.'" Stephanie mocked. "Don't act dumb. You were talking with Layla. For what reason?"

"I get a feeling that somebody's jealous."

As much as Stephanie wanted to deny it, she was. "Oh get over yourself, Cena. All I know is, I'm going to get her in my match with her next."

* * *

'I'm going to get her in my match with her next.' Stephanie went out to prove it right, that she was going to make Layla pay in her match, except she didn't exactly win her match. That entire conversation with Layla and John drew Stephanie mad, and she wanted to rip Layla's head off.

_John won this round_. Stephanie said to herself when the referee disqualifies her for the brutal attack. _I'll show him... yeah... I'll show him. _

**{xxx}**_  
_

The bell rang for the rematch with Randy and John Cena. The two locked up in a hold, with Randy viciously pushing Cena off of him, making Cena go up against the corner of the turnbuckle.

The two went back and forth, especially when Stephanie came down to see their match up close at ringside, AGAIN.

_Nobody gets me. I'll show him. _

Stephanie gets on the apron, when the referee orders her to get down. She didn't listen of course, as she completely went inside the ring, stopping John from beating on Randy. She grabbed him and kissed him hard... before pushing John toward Randy, who rko'd him in result.

The referee disqualifies Randy and declares John Cena as the winner. "Stephanie, what the hell are you doing? I told you not to screw with me, you little bitch!" Randy screamed at her. He couldn't necessarily be mad at Stephanie though, the crazy stuff she's pulling off... only turned Randy on. The thing that got him though... was when she kissed Cena.

"No, I want to settle this shit, right now." Randy grabs the microphone, pulling John upward and pushing him up against the turnbuckle, making him stand on his two feet.

"I know what this is all about... John. This is all about Stephanie to you, isn't it? Well, listen... and listen well. You don't know anything about her, I know damn well that she has no interest in you whatsoever! I don't care... she has the attitude of a woman that I always dreamed of having by my side."

John walked over and grabbed the microphone. "Randy, are you stupid? She's playing us! The both of us! She's only using you to get to me! She's using you to make me jealous! And I'd be lying if I said she was doing a terrible job."

"Not only that... I just enjoy two guys fighting over me, you know? And hey, John... I guess I'm the winner of our little match up. I told you... I'm too woman enough for you..." She takes the microphone and hits John in the face. She turns to Randy with the microphone and says the same to Randy as well.

"And you too, Randy." She hits Randy in the face with the microphone as well, before leaving the ring, leaving too men in the ring, confused, and leaving them with one hell of a headache.

* * *

Stephanie sat in the locker room when Beth and Natalya walked in. "Hey, Steph."

"Hey girls."

"I have to stay, Steph, I kind of admire the way how you played with John and Randy like you did out there." Natalya laughed.

"What would you call that?"

Stephanie thought for a moment. "Strategy. But you know what, I'd be lying if I said John didn't play me though."

"What do you mean?"

"He was talking with Layla earlier... and I don't know. It kinda got to me, and when I fought her... I kind of got disqualified."

"Hmph. Serves her right." Beth spat. "I need my Divas Championship."

* * *

The next week it was a Mixed Tag Match. John Cena and Divas Champion Layla vs Randy Orton and Stephanie 'The Eclipse.'

Before the match even started, John proceeded to get inside Stephanie's hand again, when he reached over, takes Layla's hand and kisses it softly.

The match was really short, thanks to Stephanie ditching her partner in the last minute, with John hoisting Randy over his shoulders giving Randy an Attitude Adjustment.

**{xxx}**

**Hotel Room... **

Stephanie sits alone in her hotel room when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up, answers it and to her surprise, John stands at the door.

"I didn't expect you'd be coming here."

John only shrugged. "I felt like I had to."

The couple stand awkwardly with each other for a few minutes, when John speaks up again. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure."

John steps inside the hotel room, with Stephanie closing the door, locking it in the process. "So... what's going on with you and Layla?"

John stared at her. "Nothing's going on with me and Layla. You really thought something was going on huh?"

"Well, you two do seem inseparable." Stephanie snorted. "Ohh... so you were jealous huh?"

"I thought you were smart John."

"Hmph. Well, nothing's really going on with me and Layla. We're just friends. What about you and Randy?"

Stephanie smirked. "Truthfully, as you discovered last Monday, I was only using him to get to you. I was only feeding his ego, and make you jealous at the same time. So when the time comes, I knew that both of you were going to rip each other's faces off fighting over me."

"You're evil."

"But you like that..."

John couldn't help but shake his head, because it was true. "You were jealous of me and Randy. Admit it..."

"You were jealous of me and Layla... you admit it."

The two stared at each other. "Alright, Cena. I'll give you credit. You're good at getting inside my head."

"But you're better." John told her truthfully. "Hmmm... I see. So John... I bet your wondering if you can still get me, huh?"

"I'm wondering the same thing about you..." John told her. "But look, I do have to admit. You are crazy. You're deviously smart, kind and sweet girl. At least... off television you are... since I know you play Heel on tv. But what you did to me, the truth is I couldn't stop thinking about you. You drove me crazy what your madness... you turn me on... and if that doesn't get you... than I don't know what will."

"You too, John. I don't know what I could even say to get you... but... let's start simply... like this..." Stephanie smirked when she immediately locks lips with John. They kissed each other hard, moaning into each others mouth.

"Do you want me now?" John smirked. "I don't know... do you want me?"

"How about I show you how much I want you..."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all..." The couple kiss each other again, the two of them tearing each others clothes apart until they are both bare naked.

"Here..." Stephanie hands John a condom, John smirking at her instantly. "Come prepared for this, did you?" John said putting on the condom.

"I actually knew it would come like this between us. Now shut up, and kiss me." The two embrace each others lips as they make their way to the bed.

The couple continued to kiss each other, when John's hands traveled down Stephanie's entrance, each hand teasing an entrance and it's that which makes the young diva moan.

John takes his finger and sticks it in his mouth, licking it when he completely enters her body, starting a slow rhythm with his finger, pushing it in and out of her.

"John, Oh God... I want you... I want you right now! I need you... inside me..."

"You're going to have to impress me, if you want me that bad..."

"My God, John! I thought we were done with the mind games... can't you see... you're playing with my emotions!"

John shook his head, when Stephanie reached down and started to stroke him, that is, until he became hard. "Alright, enough games. I know you must be enjoying this."

John grabs Stephanie's hand, forcing them on the bed when he enters her at a slow rhythm. "Ohh, God... John. You make me feel so good..."

He picks up the pace, causing Stephanie to moan even louder. "Ahh, ughh, yess... John... just like that. Oh. My. God! You're so good!"

He pulls out of her and picks her up, placing each leg on his shoulders... when he aims right for her entrance again and embraces her insides. This time, he's in and out of her so fast, Stephanie almost goes teary eyed at the speed. She moans loudly.

"Yes, ugggh, John Cena! You're so fucking good!"

The two kept going until they climaxed, with John pulling out of her, disposing of the condom, and collapsed on top of her.

"Wow. John...you're an animal."

"Thank you." John smirked. "So does this mean... I get you now?"

"I don't know... you never know with me John." Stephanie winked.

* * *

**I hope you don't mind a little cliff hanger action. I only did this because, I too, see this as a possible lengthy story. I mean, the way how Randy was just left out, high and dry by Stephanie in the tag match, and I don't know... in a way, he does seem kind of obsessed with her. I think so. I don't know, until further notice, this will remain as a one-shot. Until then, read & review! **


End file.
